ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Infinite
DC Infinite is an imprint created by DC Comics used to compete with Marvel's Ultimate universe, sharing many of the same qualities with it, including the fact all the comics are set in a parallel universe to the main DC earth. Due to this, there are quite a few differences from the regular DC universe, ranging from very small to large. Comics Ongoing *Infinite Batman *Infinite Superman *Infinite Green Lantern Limited Series *Infinite Justice Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - the dark knight of Gotham and the world's greatest detective. *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman '- the protector of Metropolis and the last remaining Kryptonian. *'Jessica Cruz/Phantom Lantern' - a teen girl traumatized due to her friends being killed, reluctantly accepting the green lantern ring. Later in the series, she finds the Phantom Lantern ring, becoming the Phantom Lantern. * Recurring *'Alfred Pennyworth' - a former army nurse and Bruce's butler. *'Lieutenant James "Jim" Gordon' - a member of the Gotham City Police Department who is an ally of Batman's. *'Detective Harvey Bullock' - Jim's friend who despises all superheroes, who he refers to as "capes". *'Barbara "Barb" Gordon/Batgirl '- James' college-age daughter who doubles as a superhero. *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin '- a seventeen-year-old circus performer whose family was murdered before his eyes. * *'Guy Gardner' - a thought-to-be mentally insane person who reveals to Jessica that he was the Green Lantern before. Antagonists *'Joker' - a serial killer, a mob boss, and an assassin, the Joker is the biggest threat to all of Gotham City. **'Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' - Joker's moll who has a terrifying obsession with him. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face '- the former district attorney of Gotham whose face was burned terribly by a criminal. *'Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin' - a political advisor in Gotham who owns a club on the side and is also an arm's dealer. *'The League of Assassins' **'Ra's al Ghul' - the leader of the league and a terrorist who has killed millions. **'Talia al Ghul' - Ra's daughter and a love interest of Bruce's. **'Ubu' - Ra's bodyguard who is in love with Talia and despises Bruce due to this. *'Bane '- one of Batman's strongest foes who is both a mercenary and a drug dealer who sells a drug named Venom. *'Michael Tree/Riddler '- an egotistical supervillain who is obsessed with proving he is the smartest *'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' - a man who can't survive above sub-zero and has a sick wife he is desperate to cure. *'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' - a former ally of Superman's who becomes afraid of aliens. Sadly, this fear quickly turned into a hatred. *'General Dru-Zod '- a Kryptonian general who attempted to murder Kal-El's father and was sent to a prison known as the Phantom Zone for it. *'Vril Dox/Brainiac' - a Kryptonian artificial intelligence who is partially responsible for Krypton's destruction. *'Bizarro' - an attempt at a clone of Superman that went horribly wrong. *'John Corben/Metallo '- a serial killer on death row who was transformed into a cyborg powered by Kryptonite. *'Morgan Edge' - while lacking powers, Edge is still able to pose a threat to all heroes, as he publishes massively popular articles that portray superheroes as the worst kind of scum. *'Mr. Mxyzptlk' - a very short but very powerful imp from the fourth dimension. *'Hal Jordan/Volthoom' - a mad human who claims to be the First Green Lantern. He later forms a new corps he calls Yellow Lantern Corps. *'Atros' - a hulking red being representing hatred. He leads the Red Lantern Corps. *'Manhunters' - robots designed to kill anyone who isn’t them. * Timeline Before Humanity *The Old Gods create a planet known as Genesis and populate it. *The Old Gods begin to lose interest in their own creations, starting to toy with them. *A man from Genesis, known as Izaya, overthrows the Old Gods and becomes the Highfather, renaming the planet New Genesis. *Highfather is attacked by a man named Yuga Khan, who is thrown to the Old Gods' old planet as punishment, as well as everyone who followed him. *Yuga Khan renames the planet Apokolips and begins to populate it. Yuga Khan and his mate Heggra have many sons and daughters. *Uxas, the youngest son of Yuga Khan's, is found with the dead body of his mate, Suli, who he admits to murdering. *The quickly deteriorating Uxas makes friends with his father's advisor, DeSaad, and overthrows his father, waging war on New Genesis under the new name Darkseid. *At the recommendation of the New God Metron, Highfather and Darkseid trade their sons to stop the war, as neither side could attack the other without risking their own child. Early Man *Metron gives Anthro, the first Cro-Magnon human, intelligence and Anthro learns how to create and use fire. *Several entities emerge binding themselves into rings, forming the Lantern Corps. *A caveman named Vandar Adg encounters a comet and is granted intelligence just like Anthro. *Realizing the danger Vandar poses, Anthro exposes himself to the same comet as him, becoming the Immortal Man. WWII *A group consisting of Captain William Storm, Johnny "Flying" Cloud, "Gunner" MacKay, Sarge Clay, and a dog named Pooch form and jokingly name themselves "The Losers". *A soldier known as Hal Jordan finds a ring, becoming the first human Green Lantern. *The Losers save a woman named Ona Tornsen, who becomes one of their members. Trivia *Some of the characters have been redesigned. **The biggest change is that Harvey Dent is African-American and is modeled after the actor Billy Dee Williams, who played Dent in the original Tim Burton Batman movie. *Much like the actual Riddler, Michael has a name pun, as in the series he is often referred to as "Mr. Tree" which sounds like "mystery". Category:Comics